Draken's story part 1
by TheRefinedMercenary
Summary: One day a couple of years ago I loved sonic so I made a fan character here he is and this is his story. there are multiple OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Well this is one of the weirdest jobs yet." The cloaked figure muttered to himself as he held a simple oak box about the size of a  
jewery box, but the consents of the box was not so simple all, the mysterious man said "Give this box to Queen Flare and she will  
pay you handsomely in gold." Well to him it didn't matter what is was. It could be a bomb for all he cared, as long as he got payed, but he knows it is a strange gem of mystical power and more whatnot stuff he did not care about.

"Hey, you stop!" He jerked his head toward the noise it was six mysterious figures three on one side three on another they all wore brown hoods that concealed there eyes, the voice came from the first figure to the right. "Whats in that box?" He pointed a finger at the box. "None of your business thief." The cloaked figure said "I think it is" the brown hooded person said. Then the cloaked figure unsheathed an single edge sword. "Oh, is that how its going to be?" the man said. "So be it," as he finished his sentence three of the people drawn a great spear and the other three had broadswords, then they they did the worst thing they could possibly do... rush him, three of the spear men where in the front and the swordsmen in the back, then the cloaked person lunged to the left and slashed the swordsman on the left, then he sprang over the the swordsmen in the middle to kill the one on the right, then he picked up the sword the right swordsmen had and was duelling the one in the middle but be for he could fell his a opponent, the spearmen rushed him then the cloaked man grabbed the shaft of a spear, snatched it away and started to awkwardly weld it, stabbing left and right, occasionally being parried because of the combined might of the four experts of what they did, they where soldiers, members of an elite program the one who's spear got snatched pulled out two daggers. Then the cloaked figure pulled out a revolver, it was silver with elegant engravings, and shot the last swordsman once in the head and then once trough the heart.

STOP IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN! Then twenty Flame Guardsmen rushed out of what appears to be out of nowhere and made a two layered circle and lowered there pikes, they had a great helm, white hard leather armour with a flame emblem a single red shoulder guard that was shaped like the sun the strap had a fiery design, the belt had the same attribute but had a gold belt buckle, the pants where hard armour white leather by the time they came Draken was horribly scratched and scarred but the three other people suffered fewer injuries. Then a figure walked out of the circle, he had full armour and three red straps on each of his shoulders pads, he took his great helm off to reveal a feline-like face, a typical mobian "Whats going on here? We heard gun shots." One of the brown hooded lifted the tip of his hood to reveal a mobian wolf, then he took of his cloak, he had armour that had lots of plates that allowed movement and he had five red straps on his shoulder pads. "We questioned what this person had in this box then he refused to answer and unsheathed his sword and attacked us as you see our dead comrades" gesturing to the dead bodies, "Is this true?" "Yes it is" said the cloaked figure. I see no further point in questioning you, come along, and you three bring the bodies to the chapel to burry them there." The remaining three people dragged the bodies in a different direction.

The solders brought the black cloaked man in to a place that resembled Schwerin Castle after endless lefts and rights, and overly armoured solders that looked like they could take on whole armies by them selves. "I see you noticed the devastators" the one leading said, "what are they?" not sure, all I here rumers about magic and enchantment one day thay came up to our door step with a soserer he is now the loremaster." "hmm interesting" the Black cloaked figure replied. The group walked in the throne room it was a regular throne room with fiery designs and indentations in necessary spots. "What is this? and clean him up blood all over the floor" said another feline like face, but it looked more elegant than the rest he's seen, just what you expect from a Queen, beside him beside him there was a young lady, she also had a feline face, golden eyes a small gem on her forehead presumably the princess. When they cleaned him up the person who was in front said, "A murderer" "Who did he kill?" "three Elites" then the Queen and the person beside her looked shocked "Did you say Elites Jeffery?" "Yes your majesty" "how many?" "Three your majesty" "was anyone else there?" "yes three others" "get them now, I think there's more to this mobian than meets the eye, take off your hood and tell us your name." The man took of his hood to reveal a wolven face "Draken your majesty."

Just than the three Elites walked in. "The three men you asked for your majesty" "is this the man that killed your comrades?" "yes this is him" "how did he kill three Elites?" "when we charged in the reinforced V formation he simply lunged to the left, slain him killed the man on the right then we engaged in combat when he had a opening he shot Stewart once in the head than once in the chest" "hmm.. impressive, so you where able to slay three Elites?" "Yes your majesty" replied Draken "Why?" "I thought they where after this" Draken then pulled out the oak box and handed it to the Queen, she than opened it to reveal a green emerald it shined with its one brilliance. "one of the Sol emeralds I shall take it the rest" the princess, she than took the gemstone and walked around a corner, the Queen look at her daughter and handed Drake a MASSIVE bag of gold "your mercenary right?" "yes your majesty" "well I have a job for you Draken" said the Queen "Im sorry but I-" consider this your punishment for killing the Elites" Draken could infiltrate the most secure stronghold to simply deliver a cup of tea, but nothing could prepare him for this task.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is one of the weirdest jobs yet." The cloaked figure muttered to himself as he held a simple oak box about the size of a  
jewery box, but the consents of the box was not so simple all, the mysterious man said "Give this box to Queen Flare and she will  
pay you handsomely in gold." Well to him it didn't matter what is was. It could be a bomb for all he cared, as long as he got payed, but he knows it is a strange gem of mystical power and more whatnot stuff he did not care about.

"Hey, you stop!" He jerked his head toward the noise it was six mysterious figures three on one side three on another they all wore brown hoods that concealed there eyes, the voice came from the first figure to the right. "Whats in that box?" He pointed a finger at the box. "None of your business thief." The cloaked figure said "I think it is" the brown hooded person said. Then the cloaked figure unsheathed an single edge sword. "Oh, is that how its going to be?" the man said. "So be it," as he finished his sentence three of the people drawn a great spear and the other three had broadswords, then they they did the worst thing they could possibly do... rush him, three of the spear men where in the front and the swordsmen in the back, then the cloaked person lunged to the left and slashed the swordsman on the left, then he sprang over the the swordsmen in the middle to kill the one on the right, then he picked up the sword the right swordsmen had and was duelling the one in the middle but be for he could fell his a opponent, the spearmen rushed him then the cloaked man grabbed the shaft of a spear, snatched it away and started to awkwardly weld it, stabbing left and right, occasionally being parried because of the combined might of the four experts of what they did, they where soldiers, members of an elite program the one who's spear got snatched pulled out two daggers. Then the cloaked figure pulled out a revolver, it was silver with elegant engravings, and shot the last swordsman once in the head and then once trough the heart.

STOP IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN! Then twenty Flame Guardsmen rushed out of what appears to be out of nowhere and made a two layered circle and lowered there pikes, they had a great helm, white hard leather armour with a flame emblem a single red shoulder guard that was shaped like the sun the strap had a fiery design, the belt had the same attribute but had a gold belt buckle, the pants where hard armour white leather by the time they came Draken was horribly scratched and scarred but the three other people suffered fewer injuries. Then a figure walked out of the circle, he had full armour and three red straps on each of his shoulders pads, he took his great helm off to reveal a feline-like face, a typical mobian "Whats going on here? We heard gun shots." One of the brown hooded lifted the tip of his hood to reveal a mobian wolf, then he took of his cloak, he had armour that had lots of plates that allowed movement and he had five red straps on his shoulder pads. "We questioned what this person had in this box then he refused to answer and unsheathed his sword and attacked us as you see our dead comrades" gesturing to the dead bodies, "Is this true?" "Yes it is" said the cloaked figure. I see no further point in questioning you, come along, and you three bring the bodies to the chapel to burry them there." The remaining three people dragged the bodies in a different direction.

The solders brought the black cloaked man in to a place that resembled Schwerin Castle after endless lefts and rights, and overly armoured solders that looked like they could take on whole armies by them selves. "I see you noticed the devastators" the one leading said, "what are they?" not sure, all I here rumers about magic and enchantment one day thay came up to our door step with a soserer he is now the loremaster." "hmm interesting" the Black cloaked figure replied. The group walked in the throne room it was a regular throne room with fiery designs and indentations in necessary spots. "What is this? and clean him up blood all over the floor" said another feline like face, but it looked more elegant than the rest he's seen, just what you expect from a Queen, beside him beside him there was a young lady, she also had a feline face, golden eyes a small gem on her forehead presumably the princess. When they cleaned him up the person who was in front said, "A murderer" "Who did he kill?" "three Elites" then the Queen and the person beside her looked shocked "Did you say Elites Jeffery?" "Yes your majesty" "how many?" "Three your majesty" "was anyone else there?" "yes three others" "get them now, I think there's more to this mobian than meets the eye, take off your hood and tell us your name." The man took of his hood to reveal a wolven face "Draken your majesty."

Just than the three Elites walked in. "The three men you asked for your majesty" "is this the man that killed your comrades?" "yes this is him" "how did he kill three Elites?" "when we charged in the reinforced V formation he simply lunged to the left, slain him killed the man on the right then we engaged in combat when he had a opening he shot Stewart once in the head than once in the chest" "hmm.. impressive, so you where able to slay three Elites?" "Yes your majesty" replied Draken "Why?" "I thought they where after this" Draken then pulled out the oak box and handed it to the Queen, she than opened it to reveal a green emerald it shined with its one brilliance. "one of the Sol emeralds I shall take it the rest" the princess, she than took the gemstone and walked around a corner, the Queen look at her daughter and handed Drake a MASSIVE bag of gold "your mercenary right?" "yes your majesty" "well I have a job for you Draken" said the Queen "Im sorry but I-" consider this your punishment for killing the Elites" Draken could infiltrate the most secure stronghold to simply deliver a cup of tea, but nothing could prepare him for this task.


End file.
